


The End

by MichLC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichLC/pseuds/MichLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Alert!!!  Speculation about tweets from Stephen Amell and Colton Haynes regarding the "Broken Arrow" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

It's amazing how we take sounds for granted.  Most sounds never bothered him much.  He usually enjoyed them.  It reminded him he was alive.  The echoing of footsteps in a hallway, the murmur of people on the phone and a constant beeping felt like nails on a chalkboard to Oliver right now.  He hated hospitals almost as much as he hated Amanda Waller, which was saying a lot.  He hated most of all that he was at Starling General watching the love of his life fight for her life.

He stood outside the doorway of her room watching the doctors and nurses work on her unconscious body and he was reminded of their first date.  Her hair was matted with blood and her body was limp just as it had been that horrible night.  At least then he felt fairly confident she was going to wake up.  This was much worse, and he was unable to stop what was happening just like he was unable to stop her from entering that building with Ray Palmer.  He hadn't even known she was working with Palmer until he received a call from him to come to the hospital right away.  Only a few moments ago, they had come to blows in the hallway with fists flying.  Diggle had to intercede, and now they stood outside her room playing the waiting game with Diggle and Roy watching from behind.

He kept asking himself how this could have happened.  He was so careful to ensure her safety.  He truly believed that by pushing her away, he was forcing her to have a life without him.  As a side effect, he had lost her trust and her friendship.  She still worked for the Arrow, but only a few nights a week.  She had kept her distance from him.  It started to annoy him that he was referring to himself in the third person.  God, why does he do that?  He knew he had hurt her and that knowledge squeezed his heart almost to the point of pain.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep...._

The beeping of the heart monitor above Felicity started to beep faster.  Dr. Lockhart worked furiously around Felicity.  Oliver trusted him with his life as he had patched him up so many times.  Lockhart never asked questions.  He never refused Oliver as the Arrow and he knew Felicity worked for the Arrow.  Oliver was pretty sure that Dr. Lockhart knew who he was, but he didn't care.  There was little doubt he would do everything in his power to save Felicity.

Oliver's eyes moved to the monitor as the beeping sound stretched into one long sound and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  Lockhart started chest compressions as a nurse charged the crash cart.  As the doctor placed the paddles on her chest for the first time, a single tear fell down Oliver's cheek.  He knew without a doubt that this was it.  He would lose her.  He would lose his light, his conscience and his friend because that is just how truly cruel fate was.

_Beeeeeeeep, boom...beeeeeeeep, boom... <em>beeeeeeeep, boom...<em>beeeeeeeep, boom..._

Oliver watched Dr. Lockhart and the nurses work on Felicity for what seemed like forever.  He watched as the paddles were returned to the crash cart.  He watched as the doctor's head turned around to the waiting people in the hallway.  His eyes were full of regret and sadness, and as the doctor walked past him to give the news to the rest of Felicity's loved ones, Oliver walked towards her bed.  He took her hand in his.  It was still warm as if she was going to wake up at any moment and give him grief for worrying about her.

At some point, people moved in and out of the room, but he never looked up from her face.  He heard each member of his team say goodbye to her and ask him if he needed anything, but he didn't respond.  How could he?  He needed her and she was gone.  At some point, someone had put a chair behind him and pushed down on his shoulder to sit.  Resting his head on the bed next to their joined hands, he cried for the first time since losing his mother.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually Thea was standing there insisting he let the nurses clean her up.  She murmured something about preparations and her deserving a proper burial.  Her mother had been called and was on her way.  He allowed Thea to pull him out of the room as if he were a child.

>>\---------->

The story of the woman loved by the Green Arrow, as he was later called, was a mystery to those who did not know him.  Those closest to Oliver knew the beautiful, blonde IT girl with the bright lipstick would never be forgotten.  The Green Arrow continued his fight with a newfound ferocity that frightened his enemies and worried his friends.  When he took his last breath five years later, the name Felicity was on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. I really hope this is not what they are talking about. You never know with these writers. I needed to get this one out of my head. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
